Kiss Me
by sngsngsnyrslp
Summary: Gale Hawthorne has always been intrigued by the brazen Madge Undersee. This time Madge returns the sentiment.


**To be perfectly honest I just needed to get this out there. For now, it's just a one-shot. In the future I plan to extend it after I'm done with a few of my stories. Happy reading! Somewhat inspired by "Gold Guns Girls" by Metric.**

* * *

There's this bar that most of the soldiers and officers frequent in District Two called The Lieutenant and this young veteran, Sid, who was injured in the first battle, owns it. It's the best of both worlds, a cool lounge to hang out with your friends with a dance floor for those who wish to dance the night away, pressed against each other. The former was more of my scene, nowadays.

Everyone goes there, including me tonight.

I could care less about drinking and partying, but Z wanted me to go with her, keep some of the boys away from her. For the most part, she was keeping the girls away from me too. It was a fair deal and I owed her one anyway so I didn't complain much.

I really didn't expect to see her though. She wasn't stationed around here so I rarely saw her, but when I did I liked to make the most of it. She was the best kind of girl to look at, constantly touching her hair and smiling, as beautiful as beautiful gets. When she was here it wasn't rare that we talked. I liked talking to her. She'd always been really sweet to me, even when I didn't deserve it, which was most of the time. She wasn't the same girl I knew from District Twelve, more brazen than before. She'd talk right back to me when I got smart, did the same for anyone else too. She could've made her living off of doing that.

Guys were always talking to her. Despite the jealousy I felt running through my veins whenever I saw it happen, I couldn't blame them. She was gorgeous.

There was this asshole-looking guy talking to her right now. He was in the band. They were in-between sets. I think it was the drummer. She was giving him this smile, like she was ready and willing to chew him up and spit him out and he'd smile the whole time.

Z poked me in the ribs. I'd forgotten all about her. "Scoping out the chicks?"

I turned to her, laughing, trying to hide who I was staring at. Z would give me shit for the rest of my life if she knew. "Chicks?"

She stood, "Must be one hell of a chick to get you so flustered. You want anything?" She motioned toward the bar.

"The usual," she nodded and walked away.

When I looked up, she was nowhere to be found. I cursed my bad luck on a lost opportunity to observe her. I turned to the bar, hoping Z would come back soon with my drink. Girls were constantly hitting on me and I didn't like it. I felt awkward in this kind of environment. Too many people. Too loud. Too fast. It was too much to wrap my head around. That's why Z let me pick the spot where we sat. If we were in the middle of everything I'd have an attack and that wouldn't be good for anyone. Everyone here would understand, having gone through one themselves or known someone who went through them, but still. We were far off in the corner, sitting on these obnoxiously red couches.

I had to remind myself that I wasn't there anymore. I was here and there were no immediate threats to my life.

Then this familiar, great pair of legs, were in front of me, taking me from my thoughts. I looked up, surprised written all over my face I'm sure. It was Madge. There wasn't a second pass that I noticed her that she was on top of me, straddling my lap. Her body was so close to mine; I could smell the sweet mix of sweat and her clean-smelling perfume, feel the curve of her ass against the seat of my lap. She leaned forward, her lips moving against my ears now, forming words. "All the gold and the guns and the girls couldn't get you off." She repeated it a few times, each time slowing her words so I could take in the words. "Nothing satisfies you anymore." I shivered, her hot breath on the shell of my ear. "You're one of the most well paid officers here and you couldn't care less." I don't know how she knew so much about me. We'd never discussed any of that in our few chats over the years. "You're not going to re-enlist. The brutality doesn't suit you anymore." My hands were gripping her thighs. She was making me nervous. The good kind. "You pass up every girl that comes your way." She took an extra long pause. "What are you looking for?" I wanted to say 'you,' but I kept my mouth shut.

"Bullshitting and witty banter aside, I just want to be your friend." I wanted anything but that.

Z never came back. I expected that she had seen Madge on my lap and had mingled or taken her car back home.

She had moved off of my lap. Instead she was seated next to me, her legs stretched out across my lap. I examined her. She was relaxed, as she took me in as well. I tried to avoid her gaze. I wondered if her legs hurt. Her boots were like seven inches tall. If we were standing it would probably bring her eye-level to my collarbone, if that. My hands were on her shins. I rubbed them back and forth and watched as her face transformed into one of pure ecstasy. She moaned aloud a few times and I was thankful she wasn't on my lap anymore.

"Why did you dye your hair?" I asked. It was brown now, a deep rich chocolate. I liked it; it made her eyes seem even bluer, but I'd always be partial to the blonde.

She grabbed a piece of her hair. "Well, it's a lot easier to see blonde in the dark and the woods." Madge must have been deployed to District Seven, fight the rebels there until they got in line. There was Capitol loyalty everywhere. She smiled at me. "I got sick of putting mud in my hair to hide the color." I gave her a small smile in return for the information. "I'm going to dye it back soon."

"Why?"

"My contract's over. I'm signing up again, but not for battle. I'm going to be here, training young snipers." I was jealous that she knew what she was doing. I was out of work for the past few months, living off my savings. I had plenty, but still.

I looked at my watch. The bar would be closing in ten minutes and I didn't have a ride home. Z had driven.

"Could you give me a ride home?"

She nodded standing up, grabbing my hand. I liked the feeling. Her hand was warm and soft. She must use a lot of moisturizer because every other girl in this line of work's hands were as rough as mine. I liked that she was still soft.

Madge let me to a black jeep. We silently got into the car and I watched as she removed her boots. She threw them in the back. "Ahh, that's much better." Her fingers dug into the bottoms of her feet.

She adjusted herself into the seat, checking her mirrors. "Do you want to go to my place?" She chewed on her bottom lip, the only sign that she was unsure of herself because her eyes were blazing. "It's only two." She said that the same way some people said it was only eight. Maybe she was like me. Living her days nocturnally, or worse maybe she was like me one year ago, insomniatic, living like the dead.

I nodded and she took off. The music playing in her car was a classical ballad on the piano. I had forgotten all about my past with her, listening to her play from the other side of her door. "Do you still play?"

She drummed her hands on the steering wheel, or maybe she was tapping out the notes. "Not as much as I would like to. I just haven't had the time since I was deployed, never stayed anywhere permanent enough to buy a piano. But here… well I plan to stay awhile."

The car pulled up in front of a house, it was small, cozy, and white with cornflower blue shutters. I liked it.

She walked inside, barefooted, but her shoes in hand, into the house. I followed, apprehensively. I hadn't gone home with a woman in over a year.

"Do you want a tour?" I stood silent. I didn't really. I knew what a house looked like and hers wasn't exactly unpacked and decorated yet. She smiled wide, "My room's the only decorated room. We can hang out there." I followed her upstairs and into her room. It was nice. It felt like it could be someone's home. Well I guess it already was. The walls were painted a soft green and the furniture was mahogany. She led me to her bed, where I sat.

"What do you want to do?" She was standing in front of me, playing with my much bigger hands. Her fingers ran softly over the scarred skin. "We can watch some movies or TV. I don't think there's anything on though." No at two in the morning I'm sure the programming wasn't very good.

I watched her for a few seconds. Her eyeliner was smeared underneath her eyes, but I liked how it looked anyway, the dark color contrasted well with her azure eyes. Her lips were pink and constantly twisting. I wanted to kiss her, that's what I wanted to do. I wasn't used to being around girls that I liked anymore or I never would have said it.

"Can we kiss?"

She looked up from my hands. "Kiss?"

I watched over her features. She wasn't disgusted, just honestly surprised with her mouth making an 'o' shape. The look suited her.

"Just kiss."

She brought up her hand to the center of my chest and pushed me back onto the center of her bed. I watched as she climbed on top of me. I was nervous. It felt like the first time I kissed a girl, except worse because this was Madge Undersee. She paused, her face hovering over mine. Her delicate fingers ran through my hair as she looked over my face. "I like you." The sentiment could mean anything, but it meant everything to me. This beautiful woman liked me when I couldn't even stand myself sometimes.

She lowered her lips onto mine and I almost died from the anticipation.

I almost died from the collision. For a few minutes the kisses were pretty PG, no tongues, but she nibbled on my bottom lip a few times. I almost died from the sensations running through my body. One of my hands was on her back, bringing her body flush to mine, while the other was on the back of her neck. Her body felt amazing on top of mine. I could feel her full breasts against the flat panes of my chest, her hipbones digging into mine.

At the feeling of my hand on the back of her neck, she licked the lip she had previously been biting. I opened my mouth, hoping that if I let her explore my mouth she'd let me do the same in return. She did. I was fascinated by the inside of her mouth and just the way she tasted in general.

In my youth, I had always imagined strawberries, but it was like the sweetest raspberries, sweet but still tart.

At the change of pace in our kisses, I got the courage to move underneath her tank-top. Her skin was so inviting, smooth and warm underneath my fingertips. The touch of my fingers caused her to arch her back a bit, and I felt the shiver run through her body.

The kisses weren't aggressive, even when nibbling was involved the kisses stayed sweet. I wanted her more than anything in the world, but just like this for a while. I liked her like this, hands running through my hair, her light body anchoring mine to her bed. I wanted to be anchored to this bed forever.

I swear I could stay here forever, just like this, just kissing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


End file.
